


Четыре поцелуя

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: моральные трудности героев разной степени глубинычасти связаны между собой логически и хронологически
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 14





	Четыре поцелуя

**Author's Note:**

> моральные трудности героев разной степени глубины  
> части связаны между собой логически и хронологически

**Случайный поцелуй**

Все происходит буквально молниеносно. Вот он стоит и готовится принять пас, и вот уже лежит на спине, суча ногами и тихо поскуливая от боли.

А ведь Харгроув говорил, что стоит следить за ногами. Он, может, тот еще урод, но в баскетболе понимает, как никто другой. Недаром их команда выигрывает все соревнования!

Во время баскетбола они даже забывают о взаимной ненависти, прикрывая друг друга, работая слаженно и целенаправленно, ведя остальных к победе.

Вот бы еще за ногами начать смотреть, было бы совсем идеально! 

-\\-\\-\\-

Эта мысль не успевает выветриться из головы, как Стив подрывается с пола и резко ударяется лицом о чью-то руку, припечатавшись губами к кончикам чужих пальцев, словно рыцарь, которого прекрасная дама благословляет на кровавый бой. 

«Идиот», — только и бормочет Харгроув, наклоняясь ниже и цепко хватая его руку, прежде чем вернуть Стива в вертикальное положение. 

Через пару секунд оба снова бросаются за мячом, словно ничего и не было, но кончики ушей Билли предательски алеют, а Стив пытается переключить свое внимание на игру, чтобы списать слишком частое биение сердца на адреналин.

**Застенчивый поцелуй**

Стив сам не знает, что его тянет на вечеринку по случаю Дня Святого Валентина. У него нет пары, нет никого, кто приглашал бы или кого хотелось бы пригласить. Он с трудом разбирается в своих чувствах. Может, на него так действуют полнолуние и бессонница, словно намекая, что стоит занять себя чем-то кроме грустного пыхтения в потолок. 

-\\-\\-\\-

Он приходит слишком поздно. Основная часть празднующих уже разбрелась по домам, забрав с собой бумбокс. Только редкие парочки все еще жмутся друг к другу, пытаясь сохранить тепло и насладиться романтической атмосферой.

Поленья тихо потрескивают, пламя костра практически угасло, но Стив почему-то совсем не расстроен. Ночь холодна, но на небе видны мириады звезд (он не до конца уверен, правильно ли вспомнил слово, но это не имеет значения), а громадный диск Луны, словно из какого-то фильма, манит к себе.

-\\-\\-\\-

Он даже не замечает, что остается в одиночестве перед тлеющими углями. Возможно, монстры вновь вырвутся наружу, но и на это ему плевать. 

Стив никогда не был подвержен меланхолии, просто накопленная усталость и постоянная нужда создавать видимость хорошего настроения наконец-то берут свое. 

-\\-\\-\\-

На его плечи опускается тяжелая куртка. Добротная кожа, пропахшая сигаретами и дорогим одеколоном, все еще хранит тепло тела. 

Стив знает, кому она принадлежит, и поворачивается, чтобы поблагодарить.

-\\-\\-\\-

У Билли слегка отрешенное лицо, а кожа светится, будто ее присыпали звездной пылью.

В его глазах отражаются созвездия, целый космос, который тянет Стива все ближе.

-\\-\\-\\-

Их поцелуй немного неловкий и достаточно целомудренный, но его хватает, чтобы все негативные эмоции улетучились.

-\\-\\-\\-

Костер затухает окончательно, но вокруг все еще светло. 

Стив прижимается носом к плечу Билли, вдыхая легкий запах одеколона и геля для волос, засовывает пальцы в задние карманы его джинс, и просто сидит так, слушая ветер и звуки ночного леса.

Он упускает момент, когда провалился в сон, но на следующее утро Билли все еще сидит рядом, обнимая его под мягкой тяжестью куртки. А на душе все так же легко.

**Страстный поцелуй**

Они давно не общались друг с другом. Все что было — минутная слабость, не более. Они работают, занимаются каждый своей жизнью, и пытаются вести себя как обычные взрослые. 

Пока Билли, за каким-то чертом, не оказывается в молле! в кафе-мороженом! перед прилавком! в 15 сантиметрах от лица Стива! 

-\\-\\-\\-

От его улыбки Стиву хочется вылезти из собственной кожи и в буквальном смысле смыться в канализацию. По спине бежит холодок, а по рукам — мурашки, ноги подкашиваются, а волосы на груди встают дыбом. 

Билли выглядит максимально безобидно, когда заказывает какое-то мороженое (у Стива так сильно шумит в ушах, что он уже ни в чем не уверен), а потом что-то спрашивает (вроде бы про туалет).

У них запрещено пускать посетителей за прилавок, но его босс, конечно же, в таком восторге от «учтивого молодого человека», что Стиву остается только устроить тур по подсобкам, захватив с собой врага? друга? романтический интерес? 

-\\-\\-\\-

От поцелуя у Стива земля уходит из-под ног, в глазах темнеет, а в голову лезут всякие дурацкие мысли. Почему-то вспоминаются романы матери, которые та скупала особо рьяно в моменты ссор с отцом, а потом получала продолжения в качестве извинений.

Стив точно не помнит сюжеты, но на обложках всякие мускулистые самцы с блестящими телами прижимали к свои шикарным торсам нежных дев, едва прикрытых белыми сорочками. А  
тексты пестрели ошибками и странными фразами о мускусных ароматах и гранатовых колоннах, вызывая у него приступы смеха. 

Правда, он и поверить не мог, что некоторые поцелуи действительно похожи на внезапный шторм, уносящий в чувственные дали. 

-\\-\\-\\-

Билли отрывается от него, благодарит за экскурсию, а потом бесцеремонно сваливает, попутно собрав два-три телефона своих поклонниц.

Стив же закрывается на несколько минут в холодильнике, чтобы поорать в мешок с наполнителем.

**Печальный поцелуй**

Билли меняется. Отталкивает от себя всех, не хочет разговаривать. 

Стив хочет его понять, но у него всегда есть дела поважнее.

Все время сходятся и расходятся, пока не настает очередной виток апокалипсиса.

-\\-\\-\\-

Они буквально влетают друг в друга, и Стив на секунду пугается, не узнав Билли. Слишком много одежды, нездоровый вид и слегка вздрагивающие плечи говорят о плохом самочувствии. 

Оба слишком заняты, чтобы вдаваться в подробности, поэтому списывают все на простуду. Стив игнорирует умоляющий взгляд Билли, нездоровый блеск его глаз и какое-то совсем уж отчаянное выражение лица. Он слишком увлечен спасением мира, чтобы отвлекаться на одного человека.

-\\-\\-\\-

Прежде чем уйти, Билли прижимается губами к его щеке, словно оставляя прощальный поцелуй. Его кожа настолько горячая, что Стива почти обжигает.

Возможно стоило что-нибудь пообещать, например встретиться, после того как все закончится, и наконец-то поговорить об отношениях. Но время все поджимает, и он просто чмокает Билли в ответ, желая ему скорее выздороветь. 

На город надвигается ночь.


End file.
